


Only human

by llamadramafics



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadramafics/pseuds/llamadramafics
Summary: "You're very beautiful.""Well... thank you Cole. You have excellent taste.""No.""No?""I haven't tasted yet. But I want to..."





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> And that summary was how this fic started... It's weird and I love it! xD  
> Also I have some new ideas and stuff and I'm back to writing old ones so don't press that "stop following button" just yet! I may take a while, but I deliver! ^^
> 
> And super thank you to all those who still follow me and leave kudos and comments! <3  
> Also, if you like the sims I have a new blog where I'm also creating SimStories. It's about vampires and nsfw stuff xD  
> https://llamadramasims.tumblr.com/

Dorian sighed and leaned on the closed door. The superiority and the fake smile faded from him like water, dripping out of every pore until he felt clean and empty. His room had become the ultimate refuge from life, where he wasn’t Lord Pavus, Magister Pavus, the Inquisition’s Ambassador but just _Dorian_. He hardly felt the need to add _mage extraordinaire_ to the tittle… he didn’t feel all that amazing lately.

Reform, he said. Make it better, he said. If he had known the impossibility of the action he would have kept his mouth shut. Every day he tried and every day he failed, making those words blatant lies even to his own ears.

He forced his body away from the door, only the prospect of good wine winning over his exhaustion. He poured a well-served glass, took a large gulp and proceeded to sit on the bed to unlace his boots. Maker, how he now understood the southerners need to wear simple clothing. He wanted nothing more than to rip his garments – ridiculously expensive fabric or not – and throw them on the first piece of perfectly polished furniture in his room.

Gloves off as well, he stood to remove his robe, leaving him with only a sleeveless undershirt and trousers. He wondered if sleeping like this would be too uncomfortable…

“You wouldn’t like it in the morning.”

Most people would have jumped at the sudden voice, but Dorian simply sighed “We talked about this, Cole. You can’t simply walk into my room and hide.”

The boy appeared from the shadows and Dorian berated himself for not noticing his presence. Had it been an assassin he would be long dead.

Cole looked at him with the same expression of a sad puppy and Dorian rolled his eyes at the blatant manipulation. Now that he was more human, it seemed he had learned a few new tricks. He had also changed in appearance which Dorian very much appreciated; no matter how sweet the boy was it had always bothered him how deathly pale and sickly he looked. Dorian supposed that’s what spirit-possess dead bodies were bound to look like…

Now, he seemed healthier and had even built up some muscle. His skin had a slight tinge to it and his blonde hair was longer and perfectly combed in a half ponytail, except for a few rebellious tresses. Dorian smirked at the absence of those ridiculous hats. No more bangs either so his large blue eyes were free of any curtains as they stared at Dorian, unblinking.

“You said I could come visit.”

“That’s true… I did say that.” this reminded him of another conversation and he wondered how he managed to get himself into these situations. When it came to Cole, he just couldn’t deny him “Very well, then. What brings you here, this time? Is our dear Lavellan in trouble again or did she manage to burn down another estate?”

“ _Dorian needs to keep his aristocratic nose out of other people’s business._ ” Cole quoted, while gazing about the room like it was the first time he had visited.

“That does sound like her.” Dorian smiled. If anything, it was Lavellan’s way of telling him she missed him and that he was a fool for having left in the first place “Anything else?” he asked, finally making a move to lift his shirt when he caught Cole’s eyes boring into him.

Feeling self-conscious, he released the fabric and moved to gather his glass of wine “You look better than the last time I saw you. When was that? Two, three months ago?”

“Two months, five days, eight hours and fifty-two minutes.”

Dorian’s eyes widened at the specific timeframe but Cole seemed oblivious to it all, walking about the room and seemingly ignoring the mage.

“Yes… quite. So what have you been up to? Your looks have certainly improved.”

“Bull has been training me so I don’t get hurt in battle. He says I need to be more careful now that I’m human.”

“He is right about that.”

“Josephine said I should look more like a part of the inner circle. She threw away my hats.” he almost whined.

Dorian chuckled at the idea of a flustered Josephine walking away with a pile of ugly hats. Glancing at Cole, Dorian had to agree she had done a very good job. If he didn’t know Cole was… well, Cole… he would have definitely stolen a peek or two.

The boy stopped, suddenly, hands behind his back, shoulders straight; he cocked his head to the side and frowned at Dorian “Do you think I look better?”

He certainly wasn’t expecting that question “I… yes. I suppose I do. You can never go wrong with a little grooming and proper hygiene.”

“You said I was alright before. When I asked if I was handsome… Am I handsome now?”

“ _Fasta vass…_ ” the mage took a large gulp of his wine and moved to refill it. He was suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and its direction.

“Was that wrong? You said I could ask questions…”

“That was years ago…!” Maker, this entire conversation was confusing.

“What’s confusing about it…?”

“Everything! And stop listening in, would you? Human’s don’t read other human’s thoughts.”

Cole seemed to think hard about this, his brow furrowed. It took long enough for Dorian to finish his glass and pour another, trying to tone down his growing headache.

“I can’t help it…” Cole spoke “I try to ignore it but the voices float and I have to listen or I won’t be able to help. Varric says it will fade with time and then I’ll be more human but… I don’t want it to fade, to leave. I want to keep it so I can listen and help.”

“There are other ways to help people, Cole. You will just have to find them like we, ordinary folk, do.”

Cole’s head snapped up and his eyes were almost accusatory “You are not ordinary.”

Dorian’s only answer was “Hum…” mouth open like a fish and eyes wide.

“You’re Dorian Pavus. You’re my… _friend_.” he blushed, and Dorian almost moved to hug him. Almost… he had never been the affectionate type.

“Well I… Thank you, Cole. I consider you a friend as well.”

For some reason the boy seemed disappointed by his reply, but Dorian was too tired to try and figure out why.

“I’ll let you rest.” Cole blurted out, practically running to the window. If it had been anybody else Dorian would have been worried considering the high fall. The boy moved swiftly before he came to a sudden halt and turned to Dorian, eyes hopeful “Can I come visit again?”

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy Cole’s visits or that he didn’t like to have news of Lavellan and the others, but every time the boy appeared he confused Dorian more and more.

“Yes…” he sighed “Just knock first.”

Cole smiled widely and jumped out the window. Dorian wondered how long it would take for the next visit this time.


End file.
